


On A Silver Platter

by SpiritsFlame



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Big Threesome, M/M, Multi, OT3, PWP, Percy will never listen to Annabeth again, no strippers though, stripper cake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 09:50:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritsFlame/pseuds/SpiritsFlame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe getting romantic advice from your ex is a bad idea. Their motivations are suspect at best. // Or, the one where Percy jumps out of a cake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On A Silver Platter

Percy is really regretting pretty much all of his life choices at this point, starting with when he first befriended Annabeth in the first place. 

'This is a great idea, Percy,' she'd said. 'They'll totally love it, Percy,' she'd said. 'Make sure to wear the short shorts, Percy' she'd said.

This is the last time he is ever going to her for romantic advice ever again. It had seemed like a good idea, because she knew everything.

He’s considered Piper, but as Jason’s ex, she probably wouldn’t give good advice, and asking Hazel (who still fanned herself if anyone mentioned sex around her) how to get in with her brother was too awkward to contemplate.

But on second thought, asking his own ex-girlfriend had probably been a bad idea anyway. This was probably her twisted revenge for the breakup.

It’s too late now though. Percy can feel the cart moving. For a crazy second, he contemplates bailing now, but the thought of streaking through camp in short-shorts and covered in frosting is too terrible to even think about. Also he pictures the sad but stoic face Nico will make when his mangled and hollow cake gets rolled into the room and his feet stay rooted to the ground.

The metal of the cart is really cold on his bare thighs. He really should have drawn the line at the short-shorts. 

"Special delivery!" Annabeth says, and now that he’s listening for it, there is definitely some malicious glee in her voice. 

There’s weird, filtered light coming through the foam and frosting above his head, and Percy can only hope that Annabeth did as she promised and made sure that Jason and Nico were the only ones in the room. 

"Why is it blue?" Jason asks.

"It’s a present from Percy. You know how he is," Annabeth says nonchalantly. "Enjoy."

"Why did Percy send us a cake?" Nico asks.

"It says "congrats on the sex." Jason reads off. "In Latin."

Percy is going to kill her.

"We haven’t had sex yet," Nico says, and his voice is partly shy, but that is definitely flirtation in his voice. Oh gods. When was the right moment to do this? Did Percy miss the moment?  
"We can fix that," Jason says, and his voice is definitely seductive. Oh gods. This was the worst idea ever.

Nico draws in a sharp breath that is abruptly cut off, followed by the unmistakable slick sounds of a really good kiss.

This is super awkward. And actually kind of hot. Percy takes a moment to contemplate the thought of Jason and Nico kissing. Yeah, totally hot. He’s really starting to wish that he had broached this in a more typical manner. 

Nico moans and Percy’s face flames hot. If he doesn’t act soon, he’s going to lose out and have to sit here in a giant fake cake, listen to the two guys he’s in love with have sex with each other.  
It’s now or never.

Percy takes a deep breath, and pushes up on his feet. For a heart-stopping second, the foam over his head doesn’t give. Then it does, and he’s emerging from foam and cake and frosting like the creature from Alien and this officially the worst plan ever.

Nico and Jason both stop, still attached at the mouth, and slowly turn to look at him.

"Um." Percy’s brain stalls completely. Then he throws both arms out to the side and shouts, "Surprise!"

“Percy!” Nico exclaims after a long moment, face going red. “What?” he clears his throat. “What are you doing in that cake?”

“Why are you shirtless?” Jason asks, putting on arm around Nico’s shoulder and pulling him into his side possessively. That act makes Percy bristle a little, because what, does Jason think that he’s here to steal Nico away? Then he notices that Jason is totally checking him out, and he feels better.

Percy takes a deep breath. He’s intensely aware that he is still standing on the cart, and that his chest is liberally smeared with blue frosting. He feels like a idiot, and he can feel frosting in his hair. 

“Jason, Nico,” he says formally. Then he has to take another deep breath. “I have something very important to tell you?”

“Is it about your burning desire to be a stripper?” Jason asks, and Nico elbows him in the stomach. His face is still a little red, and he’s looking everywhere but at Percy.

“No. As you both know, Annabeth and I have been broken up for more than a year.” This speech feels stilted and stupid, and apparently practicing in front of a mirror doesn’t make it any better. The air is cold and he can feel the frosting hardening uncomfortably on his chest.

“In that time, you two have started dating yourselves,” he breaks from the speech when he sees the expression on Jason’s face. “And I think that’s great!”

“You do?” Nico and Jason chorus together.

Percy suddenly realizes that he is a shitty friend. He abandons all dignity and climbs out of the ruined cake shell. Nico makes a choked noise when Percy’s feet hit the ground, and Jason wolf-whistles.

Percy feels the urge to cover himself. The shorts aren’t hiding much.

“I’m sorry if I haven’t said it before. But I am glad that you two managed to find each other,” Percy says. He ducks his head. “The reason I may have not been as supportive as I might have been is that, well.”

He hesitates, and shoots a look at Jason and Nico. They’re both clearly listening to him, but Jason’s eyes keep flicking down to Percy’s cream covered chest, and Nico is staring intensely and unwaveringly at the wall.

Percy takes a deep breath. “Because I’ve been dealing with the fact that I like someone who’s taken. Two someones. Taken by each other.” When they’re both silent, Percy adds. “It’s you two.”

Percy stares at the floor and scuffs a foot on the ground. Well. He’s possibly lost his two best friends, but at least he’ll still have Annabeth to laugh at him when this is over.

“Percy?” Nico says softly, and Percy looks up when he feels a cold hand on his wrist. Nico is smiling. Percy darts a glance at Jason. Jason’s face is all stoic warrior, and Percy feels a jolt of fear. He can’t have one without the other. He wouldn’t want to take them from one another like that, wouldn’t do that to them. If Jason doesn’t want him…

“Jason?” Percy asks.

Then Jason’s face splits into a grin. “You’re an idiot, Jackson.”

“Wait, what does that-”

Jason grabs Percy by the back of his head and pulls him into a kiss that sears all the way down his toes. 

“That means yes, Percy,” Jason says, pulling back. 

“Yeah?” Percy asks, feeling his own grin spreading wide. In answer, Jason pulls back and pushes him again Nico. Nico grabs Percy’s shoulders and he kisses differently than Jason, but it’s not less hot. 

Percy jumps when he feels Jason’s lips on his neck.

“You taste like frosting,” Jason mumbles, and licks a stripe from Percy’s shoulder to his jaw. Percy breaks the kiss with Nico to moan, his head going back to expose more of his throat.

“Here, Nico, try,” Jason says, like he’s offering Nico a bite of his dinner. That should not be as hot as it is. Nico darts a look up to Percy’s face, then ducks his head to swipe his tongue over a clump of frosting just above Percy’s nipple.

Percy groans, and grabs for Jason, pulling him up and into another kiss. Nico doesn’t let up, and he keeps licking at the bits of cake on Percy’s shoulders.

“Bed,” Jason gasps. 

“Good idea,” Nico agrees, and they manhandle Percy towards the large bed.

“Hey, wait,” Percy protests as they push him down. Jason and Nico immediately pull back, leaving Percy sprawled on his back alone on the bed. “No, that’s not- just, why am I the virgin bride here?” 

Nico and Jason exchange mischievous looks. 

“Oh, Percy, you’re not the virgin bride,” Jason says wickedly.

“You’re the midnight snack.” Nico climbs onto the bed and puts his mouth over Percy’s nipple.

“Oh, fuck.” Percy falls back onto the bed, hips twisting into the air as he tries desperately to get some friction to his aching cock.

“I thought,” Percy has to stop to gasp as Jason starts stroking fingers up Percy’s leg. “I thought you two hadn’t sex before. I don’t want to get in the middle of- uhn!” Jason palms Percy’s cock through his shorts and Percy’s brain short-circuits.

Nico pulls back and looks down at him with a self-satisfied expression. “Technically that’s true. But we’ve done plenty of fun things. Right, Jason?” 

Jason doesn’t let up from stroking Percy as he looks up at Nico, and he grins. “That’s right.” 

Nico leans over Percy’s legs to kiss Jason. It’s familiar and deep and Percy can see their mouths opening as their tongues meet in the middle. Jason’s hand is still rhythmically clenching and unclenching over his cock and Percy is writing between them while they kiss.

When Jason pulls his hand away, Percy almost shouts, but Jason is wrapping one hand around Nico’s waist, pulling him closer. Which means pulling him almost directly on top of Percy.

Percy is done with this passive role anyway. He carefully extracts himself from between them and rises to his knees. Jason is running his hands underneath Nico’s shirt while Nico squirms, and it’s all so tempting that Percy doesn’t even know where to start.

He goes for Jason first, because clearly Nico is in good hands. Percy presses his fingers to the line of hair just above Jason’s jeans and gets a rush of satisfaction when Jason gasps into the kiss with Nico. 

Instead of going for the obvious bulge in Jason’s jeans, Percy follows the trail up as it tapers out of Jason’s chest, taking the purple shirt with him. He can feel the crinkle of chest hairs underneath his palm, and he kind of wants to lick it. 

Well, there’s no rule saying he can’t.

It’s not an easy position, since Nico and Jason are still kissing, but he leans forward and sucks a kiss right where the trail of hair starts on Jason’s chest.

Jason gasps, and one of his hands goes to Percy’s hair.

“Oh, are we on Jason now?” Nico asks, but his voice is breathy and eager.

“Shut up and take your shirt off,” Jason replies. 

“You first,” Nico says pleasantly. 

Percy takes advantage of their distraction to run his hands up Jason’s side, taking the shirt with him. He bits down softly at the point between Jason’s nipples, and Jason yelps. Nico reaches forward and tugs the t-shirt over Jason’s head. 

“Is that how it is?” Jason asks.

Percy and Nico exchange a look. “Yes,” they say together.

Jason grins evilly. “You’re forgetting something, Jackson.”

Percy thumbs Jason’s nipple. “I don’t think so.”

Jason lunges forward, and it catches Percy by surprise. “You’re still covered in frosting,” Jason growls as he straddles Percy’s hips. Both of them moan when it brings their groins together, and Nico makes a soft sound beside them. 

Jason drags one finger down Percy’s chest, then hold the it out, covered in cake and frosting, to Nico.

Nico sucks it into his mouth and hollows his cheeks around it. Jason groans, and his hips jerk down against Percy. Percy is hot all over just watching, but that movement makes him arch.

“Nico,” he gasps. “Nico, take your fucking shirt off.”

“Make me,” Nico taunts, pulling off of Jason’s finger with a wet pop.

Jason meets Percy’s eyes, and in that moment, they understand each other perfectly. 

Percy surges up at the same moment that Jason pulls off of him. Percy kisses Nico fiercely, tangling one hand in Nico’s hair, and the other hand goes around Nico’s waist, sliding under his shirt in the back. Nico’s skin is cool and smooth. 

Jason’s hand find’s Percy and tangles with him, sliding over Percy’s fingers and making him shiver. They slide their hands up together, pulling Nico’s shirt up with them.

Percy pulls away reluctantly when they pull Nico’s shirt off, but he lunges forward again to kiss Nico again. Each kiss is better than the last as Nico gets less cautious, biting at his lips, and not being shy about touching him.

Then Nico’s hands slip around to the small of his back and Percy goes still. It’s totally unintentional, but Nico’s hand stroke over where his most vulnerable spot had been and Percy rips away from the kiss as his entire body arches. His groans aloud, and slumps against Nico’s shoulder.

“Oh,” Nico says, and does it again. Percy whimpers helplessly and thrusts against Nico, feeling desperate and coming undone.

“That’s interesting,” Jason says, and he presses his whole hand to the spot. Percy jolts like a livewire, arching forward into Nico, throwing his head back against Jason’s shoulder. 

“Please,” he gasps. He’s stuck between the two of them now, Jason pressed behind him, and Nico in front. 

“Oh, I like this,” Jason says, and Nico laughs, the sounds rumbling through Percy’s chest as Nico ducks to suck a drop of cream off of Percy’s nipple.

Percy is losing sense of what’s happening, getting lost in the senses. Jason is biting up his neck, sharp jolts of pain that circle straight back to pleasure.

“Please,” Percy gasps again, feeling breathless.

Then Jason disappears from behind him, and Percy slumps back onto the bed without the support.

Nico has to catch himself from falling, landing with one arm propped by Percy’s shoulder.

“Hi,” Percy smiles up at him.

“Hi,” Nico replies, and kisses him. They’re pressed together, and Percy writhes against him, skin against skin as their chests touch. He throws one of his mostly-bared legs around Nico’s hips and arches up, gasping desperately.

“Wait for me,” Jason says, laughing. He settles in next to Percy, and tugs Nico’s head over to him, kissing him deeply. Then he turns his head and kisses Percy.

“Nico, sit up,” he instructs after a moment.

Nico moans a protest, grinding down against Percy, hard enough to make Percy see stars. 

“Trust me,” Jason says, and Nico sits up. It puts his ass directly over Percy’s groin, and there’s a brief moment where they both realise it. Then Nico grinds down again, and Percy shouts. 

Then Jason is tugging Nico off of him, and Percy is not sure if that’s better or worse.

Then, oh gods, better, definitely better. Jason is licking all of the frosting off of Percy’s chest, even the stubbornly dried patches. One of the needs his teeth, and Percy keens. 

Then Jason reaches the top of Percy’s shorts, and he slowly undoes the button. Percy leans up to watch him, and then Nico is in his way, kissing him almost desperately. Percy’s hands flail wildly, not sure where to touch first, then by instinct they settle on Nico’s hips. 

Then Percy feels Jason sliding his shorts down and off, and Percy shouldn’t be the only on having fun. Still kissing Nico, slick and perfect, he reaches for the fasten on Nico’s pants and slides the zipper down. Nico moans when Percy sticks his hand inside the gap, and sucks on Percy’s tongue hard.

Then Percy has to pull away to groan as Jason takes his cock into his mouth. 

“Jason, Jason,” Percy pants, his other hand going to Jason’s hair.

“Jason?” Nico repeats, sonding affronted, though it’s ruined by his grin. “I’m not trying hard enough.”

He leans over and scrapes his teeth over Percy’s nipple, and Percy arches into the air. It forces his cock further down Jason’s throat, and Percy sees stars.

“Please,” he gasps, and fumbles for Nico’s cock. Nico gasps against him, thrusting into his hand. It’s too good, too perfect. Gods, how did he ever deserve this.

“Nico, wait,” Percy gasps, and Jason pulls off with a pop. “No, not you!” Percy says, but Jason just watches him lips swollen and red. The sight makes Percy groan, and he pulls himself enough to kiss Jason, tasting himself on those swollen lips.

Then Nico pushes him to the side and kisses Jason himself, licking at Jason’s lips like he wants to absorb the sight. It’s so hot that Percy has to squeeze his eyes closed to get a grip on himself.

He fumbles at Nico’s hip. “Come on, up here. I have an idea.”

“Oh, well, if you have an idea,” Jason says sardonically.

“Don’t you dare move,” Percy says, and Jason gives him a sarcastic salute. When Nico still doesn’t move, Percy tugs at his shoulder until Nico follows his grip.

“What are you- oh!” Nico falls silent as Percy finally gets him in position and sucks Nico’s cock deep in his throat. 

“You’re a visionary,” Jason says admiringly, and ducks back down.

Nico is making these amazing little gasping moans that make Percy’s hips jerk forward in little twitches. Jason brings his hands up to hold Percy’s hips in place, but Percy can’t make himself do the same to Nico. The uncontrolled way that Nico jerks his hips forward, when he’s so clearly trying to hold himself together, is too hot to lose. 

Instead, he twists his hand in Jason’s hair, feeling Jason’s answering moan in his very bones. Stars are gathering in his vision, and Nico’s gaspy breaths are getting faster and abruptly Percy realises that this is not how he wants the night to end. 

He pulls off of Nico and Nico thrusts forward after him. 

“No, wait,” Percy gasps, words lost in a moan as Jason sucks him hard. “Jason!” He tightens his hand in Jason’s hair and makes notice of the way Jason shivers at it.

“What is it?” Jason snaps, but the effect is lost when his face is red and there’s precome dripping down his chin.

“Fuck, Jason,” Percy gasps, and he lunges forward to lick it up, sucking Jason’s lower lip into his mouth as Jason groans.

When he pulls back, Nico grips his jaw and pulls Percy into a deep kiss, fucking his tongue into his mouth so headily that Percy feels dizzy.

“What do you want, Percy?” Jason asks.

“You two were supposed to have sex tonight,” Percy gasps, pulling away fro Nico and his addicting kisses.

“We are having sex,” Nico says, like he thinks Percy is stupid. 

“No, I mean..” Percy trails off, and to his horror, he feels himself blushing. His dick is still wet with Jason’s spit, his lips swollen from Nico’s cock, and he’s blushing.

Jason grins slowly. “Nico, I think that Percy wants to see us fuck.”

Percy gasps, part arousal and part surprise. “No, that’s not what- I just don’t want to-”

Nico leans forward and cuts him off with a kiss. “You’re not. You’re wanted here.”

Jason takes Percy’s jaw and kisses him so gently that it’s somehow the most shocking thing to happen all night. “If you think that we should go ahead with the original plan because it’s fun, and you want to help, then yes. But you’re not a third wheel here, Percy.”

“I.” Percy realises that he has nothing else to say, and falls quiet. He twists his hands in the sheets. “Yeah, ok.”

“Ok?” Nico asks, dark eyes gently. He presses another gentle kiss to Percy’s lips and then pulls back. “So, are you going to fuck me, Grace?”

Jason grins. “Yes. I am.”

Percy shivers at the predatory tone in Jason’s voice. He takes the moment to shimmy out of the shorts that are still around his knees, then helps Nico with his jeans. And then, because he’s there, he licks a long stripe from Nico’s balls to the head of his cock.

Nico swears and curls forward. 

“Behave,” Jason admonishes, and slaps Percy’s butt lightly. Percy yelps and turns around to glare at him. Jason is standing at the foot of the bed, still in his jeans. He raises one eyebrow at Percy, then tosses him a pack of lube. “Why don’t you prep him while I get ready.”

Nico moans at that, slumping back against the pillows, but Percy hesitates. “I’ve never,”

“Just, make sure he won’t get hurt,” Jason’s face softens. “You’re pretty good at that.”

Percy’s throat tightens, and he nods. Nico states at him, eyes so dilated they seem almost all pupil, and so trusting. Meeting Percy’s eyes, Nico slowly spreads his legs.

Percy feels heat flash through him and he almost drops the lube as he jolts. Nico smirks at him, which is unacceptable. 

Percy squirts some of the lube into his palm and carefully warms it, then slicks up his first two fingers.

He hesitates again, and he’s surprised, and a little relieved, that neither Jason or Nico are mocking him for this.

He presses one finger into Nico carefully, watching Nico’s face. Nico’s brows draw together, but he doesn’t say anything. Percy pulls his finger out and considers.

Then he leans forward and props himself on his elbows between Nico’s spread legs. It’s a good place to be. 

He breathes heavily over Nico’s balls and the base of his cock, and Nico twitches. Percy hides a smile, and starts to suck on the base of Nico’s dick, carefully lathering it with his tongue.

Nico groans and drops his head back onto the pillow, no longer watching. Grinning, Percy rubs one finger over Nico’s hole, just caressing it until Nico relaxes.

Then Percy surges up to suck Nico’s entire cock down his throat as he slides his finger in. Nico shouts and thrusts forward. Percy slowly moves his finger around, sliding it in and back out, keeping up a constant suction from his mouth.

When Nico is relaxed enough, he slides a second finger in, scissoring them gently. Nico’s knees twitch together, and for a moment, Percy’s head is caught between Nico’s thighs. He keeps going, and after a moment, he presses something that makes Nico cry out, his legs falling loose and open again.

Percy does it again, and Nico’s whole body jerks forward. “Please!” Nico shouts.

Percy looks around for Jason, and he swallows so hard when he sees him that Nico shouts again.

Jason is watching the two of them, one hand slowly stroking his own condom-covered dick, his face flushed. Maintaining eye contact, Percy adds a third finger and bobs his head slowly, until Nico is writing on the bed. Percy withdraws his fingers and thrusts them back in, making Nico arch.

“Percy, please, Jason,” Nico is begging now, and Percy thrusts against the blankets beneath him.

“I think that’s your cue, Jason,” Percy says, pulling off and making Nico sob. He pulls his fingers out more carefully, then hesitates. “Come here.” 

Percy props himself up and Jason approaches the side of the bed. It puts his cock directly in front of Percy’s face, and Percy takes a moment to lick it from base to tip, using plenty of spit.

Nico, leaning up to watch them, swears. Percy grins and does it again, moving out of the way when Jason thrusts forward.

Then Percy wraps his lube covered fingers around Jason until he’s slick, then pulls back.

“What about you?” Nico asks. 

“Believe me, I’m good,” Percy says, watching as Jason settles between Nico’s leg.

Jason has clearly had enough talk, because he gently strokes Nico’s side as he starts to push in.

Nico gasps, head thrown back. Percy takes the moment to steal a kiss, then reaches to fist Nico’s cock. 

“Oh, fuck,” Jason says as the action makes Nico relax. Percy grins and jerks Nico hard. Nico thrusts into his palm, driving Jason deep inside of him. Jason gasps and falls forward, his head almost touching Nico’s chest.

“Good, Jason?” Percy asks wickedly.

“Fuck you,” Jason says weakly, gathering himself.

“Maybe later,” Percy replies, pulling back from Nico.

Jason pulls out, then pushes back in and Nico moans.

Percy watches, mouth open as they begin to fuck in earnest. Nico plants his feet on the bed so that he can meet Jason’s thrusts, and Jason has his head tipped back as he gasps for air.

“Go slower,” Percy commands, and feels a jolt of arousal go through him when Jason actually does. He takes his own cock in hand and starts to stroke it slowly, matching Jason for pace.

“Harder,” he orders, tightening his own fist accordingly. Jason snaps his hips forward, so powerful that the thrusts rock Nico back a bit, but Nico is whimpering now, meeting him thrust for thrust.

“Now go faster,” Percy commands, and Jason groans when he obeys.

“Oh, fuck,” Percy thrusts, and lunges forward to take Jason’s mouth in a bruising kiss. He has to put on hand on Nico’s stomach to steady himself, and he can feel Nico’s panting breaths beneath his palm.

“I can’t,” Jason gasps, and Percy pulls back.

“Then come,” he whispers into Jason’s ear.

Jason comes with a shout, and slumps forward.

Nico whimpers and squirms underneath him. “Percy,” he gasps, “please.”

It would take someone heartless to refuse him. Percy licks his palm lewdly and wraps his hand around Nico. It only takes two, three strokes until Nico comes with a shout.

Percy is so turned on that everything in his body hurts, but both of the others look a bit out of it.

“Come here,” Nico says after a moment of gasping.

Percy lies down beside him, and Nico kisses him, one of the soul stealingly sweet ones that makes Percy’s heart turn over in his chest.

Then Nico wraps his hand around Percy, slim fingers gripping him just right, and Percy cries out.

He almost jumps out of his skin when he feels Jason’s hand as well, sliding down to cup his balls, then back. Percy is panting now, gasping for air.

Jason presses one firm finger to his perineum, just as Nico tightens his fist, and Percy comes with shout.

He gets a bit hazy after that. He knows that Jason pulls out and disposes of the condom, and he can dimly feel someone wiping him off with a cool cloth. But then they’re all settling under the covers of the large bed. Jason lies on his back in the center, Nico’s back pressed to his side, while Percy rests his head on Jason’s chest.

They fall asleep like that, and Percy thinks, before he drifts away, that he might be willing to forgive Annabeth afterall.

**Author's Note:**

> For sneak peeks, questions and random tidbits, check out my tumblr by the same name!


End file.
